logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy's/Other
Wordmarks 1969–2013 The logo used separately by its name, as the tertiary logo. It appeared on the façade of the individual restaurants (with the mascot variant on the right side of it) and on service signs. The red lettering for façades was used since 1992 to replace the white. The white letters on a red background often appeared on billboards and service signs. It also appeared on the translucent covers of plastic salad bowls and cream-colored plasticware. The full logo for plasticware was used before mid-2005, being replaced with only the lettering. From late 2011 until February 25th, 2013, it appeared as a secondary logo variant on packaging with the phrase "Quality (Real) Food Made Fresh Is Our Recipe" (the word "Real" in parentheses indicates that it was used on translucent cups, while most opaque ones lacked the word "Real"). The Canadian chain uses the country's signature maple leaf in place of the apostrophe. This lettering continued to be used on the American and Canadian chain websites until March 5, 2013. 2013–present Faces 1969–1975 The original illustration of Wendy. It was used on the primary logos and packaging and cups from 1969 until 1975, but continued to be used for signage until 1975. The signature slogan "Quality Is Our Recipe" was added in 1971. 1975–2013 In 1975, the illustration of Wendy was re-drawn for the first time, and has been on primary logos, packaging and cups since then, but did not appear on restaurant signage until 1983. It appeared on the façade of the individual restaurants (with the name variant on the left side of it). An animated version of this illustration was seen on the commercials that aired between early 2008 and late 2009 with the slogan "It's waaaay better than fast food. It's Wendy's." From late 2011 until February 25, 2013, it appeared on packaging as the primary logo variant with variations of "Quality Is Our Recipe", depending upon the packaging and its sizes. This illustration also appeared on the corporate logo for The Wendy's Company from mid-2011 until February 25, 2013. It continued to be used as the chain's avatar for its YouTube channel and Facebook and Twitter pages until March 5, 2013. 2013–present Gallery Wendy's '80s Sign.png|A double-poled Wendy's sign with glass covering, circa 1980s. This is typically an updated version of signs with the '70s logo, and used for remodeled and/or rebuilt locations originally built before this logo rolled out in 1983 and done prior to mid-2011. Wendy's Late '90s Sign.png|A single-poled Wendy's sign with paper covering, circa 1980s/90s. Typical of locations originally built post this logo's rollout in 1983. The black color trim for signage was used since 1992 to replace white. Some signs at some restaurants have the swirls optionally colored yellow than the usual black. Wendy's Logo on Roof 2.png|The Wendy's Old Fashioned Hamburgers logo, as seen on mansard-style Wendy's restaurants with framed corners. Wendy's Logo on Roof.png|The shorthand Wendy's logo, as seen on overhanging mansard-style Wendy's restaurants. The red lettering for facades was used since 1992 to replace the white color for lettering. Wendy'sNewLook.jpg|A conceptual image of an "Ultra-Modern" Wendy's with the new logo, one of the four selective restaurant designs. This is an example of a brand new and/or renovated Wendy's restaurant. Wendy's logo.svg|The Wendy's logo as it would appear on some signs and some packages, with pigment-free skin Wendy's Twitch logo.jpg|The logo as it appears on the official Wendy's Twitch profile. Wendy's (1).svg|Alternative variant used since 2013. Category:Restaurants Category:Fast food Category:Ohio Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Canada Category:Burger restaurants Category:Columbus, Ohio Category:Former restaurant chains in Australia Category:The Wendy's Company Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:1969 Category:Restaurant chains in the Philippines Category:Restaurant chains in Indonesia Category:United States Category:Special logos